Team Shachi
Team Shachi (チームしゃち) formerly known as Team Syachihoko is a 4-member idol girl group represented by Stardust Promotion under Section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was formed in 2012 by Section 3's managing director Ryoji Fujishita and is based in the city of Nagoya, Aichi prefecture. Team Shachi is the youngest sister group for both Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. Group Notes Introduction Line: 味噌カツ！ 手羽先！ エビフリャ～！ チームしゃちほこです！はーー！ Misokatsu! Tebasaki! Ebi Furai! Team Syachihoko desu! Haaa—! "Miso cutlet! Chicken wings! Fried shrimp! We are Team Syachihoko! Haa —!" *The members are the selected girls from Stardust Promotion who were born in Aichi Prefecture.Natalie - Team Syachihoko Profile *The group debuted in their own street live event in front of Nagoya Castle, it mirrored its sister group Momoiro Clover Z that debuted in the street event at Yoyogi Park. *The group's theme revolves around its goal to become the local idol from Nagoya and being proud of their hometown. References to Nagoya city and its regional specialties are often purposely being thrown in their acts and lyrics. For example Port of Nagoya Aquarium, Osu Shopping Arcade and Cafe de Lyon are mentioned in Koibito wa Sniper and there are mentions of a Nagoya-born lady in Triple Seven.Nikkei Trendy - デビュー1年で武道館ライブ！“名古屋売り”アイドル「チームしゃちほこ」の戦略とは *Since Nagoya is known for unique local cuisine, some famous Nagoya foods including Miso Katsu, Tebasaki, Ebi Furai and Hitsumabushi and several Nagoya unique landmarks including Nagoya TV Tower, Nagoya Castle, Osu Kannon Temple and Nagoya Dome are often featured in their songs and music videos. *Most of their major singles under unBORDE record label are house music-centered, since their producer is also the director of fellow unBORDE hip hop and house music artist RIP SLYME.Nikkei Trendy - デビュー1年で武道館ライブ！“名古屋売り”アイドル「チームしゃちほこ」の戦略とは *The group adept the color-assigned system like their oldest sister group. *The group's name, Syachihoko comes from a Shachihoko, an animal in Japanese folklore with the head of a tiger and the body of a carp. *All members except Haruna Sakamoto are at the same grade level (finished middle school in 2013, finished high school in 2016). History 2011 The group was formed as a younger sister unit to Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku. In April, the group debuted live on the streets of Nagoya (on the Nishinomaru Square), and continued with more events in the Nagoya area 2012 On August 10th, during the HMV Idol Gakuen presents Nihon Jyūdan Idol Ranbu 2012 concert performance, news about their first major-label single was made. On October 31st the single was said to be a "Nagoya major-debut single", supported by a concert tour across the city of Nagoya. September 2, at the first concert of the tour, the group appeared in stage costumes looking like bowling uniforms and unveiled the title song of the upcoming single, titled The Stardust Bowling. Between September 2 and November 4, the group had to collect 10 “Crown points” in order to get their own solo concert. In order to do so the manager ordered them to do things such as “don't eat sweets in the dressing room while on tour" and "1000 sumultaneous viewers on the Ustream broadcast” They won 13 crowns receiving the right to hold a solo concert on December 30 at Nagoya's Club Quattro. Because of this the first major single was delayed for three months. On December 24 and April 7, they sold 2 limited Edition singles only sold at live concerts. As of 2012, all members live in Nagoya. 2013 The group released it's next single on June 19, 2013. It's titled "Shuto Iten Keikaku" ("Plan for the Relocation of the Capital") and was marketed as their "pre-nationwide-major-debut single" (日本先行メジャーデビューシングル). March 16, Team Syachihoko were tourism representatives for 2013 Nagoya Spring from 16th March to the 16th June July 19, Team Syachihoko broadcastered their live event 'Soko Soko premium na event' on Nicovideo. 777 individuals won a lottery to see the event August 23, Lottie Chocolate gave Team Syachihoko a challenge for their collaboration to "win the nationwide broadcasting right to CMTV for the first time!" In order to do this they must get more than 250.000 views of OEOEO before September 20th. The details can be viewed at Lottie Chocolate's official site. They took part in 'Love Saves the Earth' 24/7 program October 2, Team Syachihoko announced that they had won the right to broadcast their Lottie Chocolate nationwide broadcasting rights. The CM can be viewed here They sang the theme song for the live action version of the well-known manga and anime, The Daily Life of Highschool Boys (男子高校生の日常). The song they used is Maji Kansha. Further information can be found here October 30 the single Ai no Chikyū-sai will be released December 21, the live concert Team Syachihoko Ai no Chikyuu-sai Matsuri 2013 in Aichi-ken Taiikukan was broadcasted from their Ustream channel. It was announced that August 8 2014, Team Syachihoko will preform at Nippon Budokan. December 5, they made an appearance on media breeding & reception of the Mexican tourist bureau at Grand Hyatt Tokyo. This because “Shuto Iten Keikaku” became the top of iTunes Store chart in Mexico. On December 23rd to 25th the "Christmas candy boots" pizza orders were linked to Team Syachihoko's special Christmas party http://www.aokispizza.co.jp/page/topics/xmas.htmlLink 2014 Janurary 15, it was announced they will collaborate with Tokyo-Culturt by BEAMS and are going to release t-shirts titled 'SYACHIHOKO SENSEN T.F.O.S'. They were pre-sold at Yarou Night 2014 and at a later date yet to be confirmed. January 28, There were several videos of them baking with Lotte Chocolate as part of a advertisement campaign, uploaded on the LotteChocoMotionTV Youtube They preformed at Nagoya's 60 Years Anniversary The single l love it! was be released on iTunes on May 14th. It was a single in collaboration with Lotte Chocolate On May 14th, it was announced that they would be a part of Girl's Festival 2014 On August 2nd, they were a part of MUSIC LIFE 14 Festival On August 9th, they were a part of ROCK IN JAPAN Festival On August 19th, they were a part of GIRLS' FACTORY On August 28th, they held a one-man live at Nippon Budokan. 2016 It was announced that Yuzu Ando will graduated from Team Syachihoko on September 29. 2018 Chiyuri Ito Graduates from Team Syachioko Members Former Member Discography Singles and Album Releases *'Indie Singles' **2012.04.26 Koibito wa Sniper / Goburei! Shachihoko Deluxe **2012.07.07 Triple Seven *'Major Singles' **2012.08.24 Koibito wa Sniper / Goburei! Shachihoko Deluxe (major re-release) **2012.08.24 Triple Seven (major re-release) **2012.10.31 The Stardust Bowling **2013.06.19 Shuto Iten Keikaku **2013.10.30 Ai no Chikyuusai **2014.05.14 Ii Kurashi **2014.12.10 Shampoo Hat **2015.05.13 Tensai Bakabon **2016.04.07 Chérie! **2016.08.03 ULTRA Cho MIRACLE SUPER VERY POWER BALL *'Digital Singles' **2014.02.14 Daisuki! *'Limited Singles' **2012.12.09 Otome Juken Sensou **2012.04.07 Otome Juken Sensou Another War **2013.12.23 Tokeijikake no Unit-tachi vol.1 *'Album' **2014.08.20 Himatsubushi **Owari to Hajimari (おわりとはじまり) 2017.02.22 *'Digital Album' **2014.07.02 Team Syachihoko Nyuumon-hen Live Concert DVD and Blu-Ray Releases *2013.04.24 Hatsu One Man Live (Ketsu) ~Kimi e no Omoi Jiki Shoushou~ *2013.08.14 Zeppzepphep World Premium Japan Tour 2013 ~Mikiri Hassha wa Mitsu no Aji~ *2013.12.04 Team Syachihoko Summer Festival 2013 ~Ryakushite "Syachisama♪" *2014.05.28 Team Syachihoko Ai no Chikyuu-sai Matsuri 2013 in Aichi-ken Taiikukan *2014.12.24 Syachisama 2014 ~Kamigami no Matsuri~ at Nippon Budokan Works *'TV Variety Shows' **'Nagoya Syachihoko Gakuen'. April 4, 2013 - March 27, 2014. TV Aichi **'Yuru Syachi'. April 5, 2013 - present. Me~ TV **Team Syachihoko Nihon Senkou Dokusen Special. June 23, 2013. SSTV Plus **Team Syachihoko no Reaction. August 8 - 13, 2013. Me~ TV **'Team Syachihoko no Majide Gachi Nandesukedoo~!'. October 16, 2014 - present. BS Fuji *'Movie' **Danshi Koukousei no Nichijo. October 12, 2013 *'Radio' **Team Syachihoko Gobureishimashita!. January 5, 2013 - present. CBC Radio **Team Syachihoko All Night Nippon Mobile. June 12, 2013 - present. NBS **Team Syachihoko no NACK Syachiraji. May 11, 2014. FM Nack Trivia *They are the only group who has not had a new member join or a member leave. *The group's name, Syachi (Killer Whale) follows the aquatic animal theme in 3Bjunior's group, after Ebi (shrimp) and later followed by Tako (octopus). *Team Syachihoko is the only group who carries 3Bjunior name in their logo, but they didn't carries that name since 3B junior (New Project) has been formed. References External Links *Official Site *Official Youtube Channel *Official Ustream Navigation Category:Team Syachihoko Category:3Bjunior Category:Groups Category:2012 Debuts